


A Pleasant Surprise

by hanluvr (Bria)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Masterbation, Pete's World, Prompt Fic, Romance, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6519862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re home early,” Rose Tyler squeaked, cheeks red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pleasant Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly drabble prompt: rivalry.

Rose Tyler dropped her head against her pillow as she set down her mobile. She’d been trying to reach the Doctor for several hours, to no avail. She missed him. His smile, laughter, kisses, everything. 

Their first night being separated in Pete’s World had been bearable. They talked on the phone and then, shyly, she’d told him how randy she was and after an audible gulp, he’d admitted the same. They’d entered uncharted territory together, their breath in each other’s ears. 

She slipped her fingers in her knickers (already wet from the memories) and started pumping, imagining it was him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Doctor let himself quietly into their home and reached their bedroom door, thankful they weren’t fully bonded yet so he could surprise her. 

It was late, but the sounds he was hearing told him Rose wasn’t asleep. His beloved was in the throes of passion and he felt a rivalry within himself. His tongue longed to taste, his fingers to explore, and his cock – oh, his cock wanted to be buried inside her heat. 

“Doctor…”

The effect was instantaneous. He went from half-hard moments ago to aching at the sound of his name. 

“Rose!” He rushed to their bedside. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rose’s eyes flew open and the hand that had been on her breast dropped, while the one flicking her clit faltered.

“You’re home early,” she squeaked, cheeks red. 

“Surprise,” the Doctor beamed at her, and placed his hand over hers. “Continue?”

She raised an eyebrow at him and then to the tent he was sporting. “Don’tcha wanna make love?”

“Later. Last night I could only hear you. Show me what I was missing.”

Embarrassment quickly ebbing, she nodded. “You too.”

Quick as lightning, the Doctor was naked beside her.

Rose slipped off her knickers so he could see and continued. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Doctor took himself in hand as Rose resumed her movements. Up and down he stroked, as she pumped her fingers inside herself before circling her clit and rubbing it vigorously. He felt precome leaking over his fingers but he didn’t look down, just rubbed it over the head. 

“So good Rose,” he moaned as he felt his body seize up. He’d never been this quick but he couldn’t last, not with the sight in front of him.

Rose threw back her head as she came.

“DOCTOR!”

“ROSE!” 

Reality is far better than imagination, the Doctor decided as joined her.


End file.
